Un pasado doloroso……
by GirlFantwo
Summary: Mai era una chica normal ...pero al final la vida la traiciona y la dejo abandonada ...ahora...es ..fria y sin sentimientos...


Hola soy Eliza otra vez esta vez subo un cap. en cual he acordado con MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN es sobre el nuevo personaje Mai bueno aquí como dice MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN son furry´s .Espero que les guste.

Un pasado doloroso….

Mi nombre es Mai…Mai The Wolf…realmente soy de muy pocas palabras mis cicatrices me las eh echo por pelas con mis otros compañeros realmente soy ruda. no me gusta convivir con personas no desde aquella vez pero…se preguntaran ¿Cuál aquella vez? Pues les contare

Nací y crecí en Oaxaca, México mi vida era muy feliz mis padres esforzándose cada día. Y yo pues dando lo mejor en el colegio...Era feliz…muy feliz

Pero todo cambio a los 6 años de edad me acaba de mudar a el Distrito federal en México mis padres avían conseguido un aumento en eso de sus negocios así que decidieron trasladarlos a México .Realmente me costó trabajo aceptarlo y además adaptarme a este nuevo estado al principio todo era muy difícil

Y me costó más cuando entre al nuevo colegio, ahí me di cuenta de lo duro que es el cambio. Era todo distinto, casi no hablaba con nadie...Era muy tímida...Siempre me la pase sola durante todo un ciclo…

Todo empeoro cuando unas niñas empezaron a molestarme, me decían que era una rara por escuchar música que no estaba en español solo en japonés y aunque trate de evitarlas realmente me sentía muy mal, ellas me hacían la vida imposible. Nunca les dije a mis padres... ¿por qué?...porque ellos tenían "sus propios problemas" y no quería darles más.

Entonces en segundo de primaria llego un niño extranjero de intercambio no recuerdo su nombre pero venia de chile, Sudamérica. Cuando lo vi se veía tímido e inseguro pareciera asustado todo el mundo lo quedo mirando...Como si fuera un bicho raro. Entonces la profesora le hablo diciéndole que se presentara a todo el grupo. Después de que se presentara le dijo donde sentarse mientras se iba a el lugar que le había indicado, un compañero le puse el pie haciendo que se tropezara. Todos se rieron acepto yo ¿Por qué?...porque es igual a mi…

La profesora exaltada corrió para ayudarlo. El chico nuevo solo dijo:

"_**estoy bien…"**_

Aunque diga eso sé que no está bien, la profesora no se fijó que ese niño quería llorar así…que solo lo mando a sentar en su lugar

Esa palabra de "estoy bien" ya la he oído yo siempre….siempre la digo cuando me preguntas "¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?" siempre bien o cuando me ven triste siempre respondo con esa sonrisa tan falsa y digo

"_**estoy bien"**_

Pero sé que el tanto como yo no lo estamos nunca lo estaremos….

Días después de que el nuevo chico se integrara vi que lo molestaban más a el que a mi…veía como solo se quedaba callado….

Yo solo observo….Mientras a mi igual me molestan….

"**Solos"**

Es la palabra que nos describe a ambos, realmente estamos solos nunca le decimos a nadie lo que nos pasa solo nos quedamos callados…Y eso realmente duele….

Siempre era igual era algo doloroso pero tanto el como yo éramos iguales siempre cuando nuestros padres venían por nosotros oía como tanto sus padres como los míos nos decían "¿estás bien?" y siempre respondíamos que si Y así fueron durante todo un año

Fue un día aun lo recuerdo era septiembre habían acabado la jornada escolar y nuestros padres aun no llegaban….Así que el como yo nos quedamos a esperar y esperar. Realmente fue muy aburrido. Aquel chico miraba para el cielo su mirada era fija en el…solo me lo quede mirando y fue cuando pensé

"**durante el 3 años de primaria nos la hemos pasado solos….y…yo...Ya no quiero eso…."**

Entonces saque mi cuaderno de la mochila arranque una hoja y mientras esperábamos a nuestros padres escribe en ese pedazo de papel un:

"**Hola, mi nombres es Mai… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? **

Y le pase ese pedazo de papel aquel chico solo me miro extrañado y tomo el papel .No sabía si respondería o no así que solo mira a otro lado, y fue entonces escuche el sonido de un lápiz

Escribiendo….

Aquel chico me paso el papel que hace unos minutos le había dado y con temor abrí la hoja y vi algo escrito

"**Hola, mi nombres es Mai… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? **

"**Hola mi nombres es***** y muchos gusto " **

Yo al principio me sorprendí aquel chico me había hablado y sin dudarlo de nuevo tome aquel lápiz y escribí

"**Gracias e igualmente mucho gusto " **

Escribe en ese papel y se lo pase

Aquel chico hiso lo mismo y también escribió. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí afuera de la escuela esperando a nuestros padres pero con el parecía tener un amigo nuestras conversaciones de papel llenaron toda la hoja en toda esa hoja teníamos muchas cosas algunas que recuerdo eran

"**¿Qué te gusta?**

"**¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?"**

"**¿te gusta el anime?"**

Por primera vez sonreí al igual que ese chico sonreímos por primera vez sin falsedad. Fue entonces cuando llegaron nuestros padres cada quien se fue por su lado ….pero..¿nos volveríamos hablar?... no lo sé…pero sería grandioso

Al día siguiente fue como un día cualquiera me fui al colegio como siempre y ahí estaba aquel chico sentado igual como siempre…creo que no era verdad…otra vez solos

Así iba a pasar los días otra vez solos…solos otra vez

Pero entonces en la clase de matemáticas que era como las 9:10 am sentí me una bola de papel al principio creí que eran las niñas que me molestaba pero entonces voltee a ver y vi que era….el

Aquel chico sonreía y dijo en un susurro

"_léela"_

Yo solo abrí aquel pedazo de papel y tenía un

"_Hola o través"_

Yo solo lo mire y le dije en un susurro

"_Hola "_

Y lo salude aquel chico solo sonrió….

Después de la hora de matemáticas fue la hora del receso pensé que iba a comer solo cuando de repente aquel chico se acercó a mí y me dijo

"¿quieres comer conmigo?"

Pregunto aquel chico

Yo solo lo mire y luego sonreí…y dije

"_Claro"_

Después de eso él fue mi mejor amigo, pasábamos casi todo el tiempo junto hablando de nuestros gustos jugando y escuchando música

Meses después la tragedia llego a mi hogar…mis padres tuvieron un accidente de auto…y fallecieron al instante .aquel chico estuvo consolándome como un buen amigo estuviste ahí para consolar mi gran pérdida pero…

Todo cambio unas semanas después, cuando perdí a mis padres me fui a vivir con mis tíos no vivían muy lejos así que me fui con ellos fueron lo que me acogieron en su regazo Pero después de vivir unos días mientras cenábamos alguien toco a la puerta ese alguien eras tú…yo te pregunte:

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Dije preocupada pues tu no me respondías solo estabas ahí quieto como una roca…

"_¿Estas bien?"_

Dije tomándote de tu hombro

Después de un largo silencio hablaste

"_Me iré lejos "_

Fue lo que dijiste y al oírlo mi mundo se paro

"_¿Qué?"_

Dije sin comprender esta como una piedra

"_Yo regresare a Chile "_

Dijiste eso un poco….y esas palabras me congelaron

"_Lo siento….pero ya no nos podremos ver"_

Después de esas palabras te empezaste a ir yo solo me quede ahí parada como una idiota

"_**¿me dejaras?"**_

Pensé y sentí a punto las lágrimas salir

"_**no…no….quiero estar sola de nuevo"**_

Pensé cuando sentí que mis lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas

"_**por favor no me dejes! "**_

Grite pero aquel chico solo volteo y me miro después vi como sus labios se movieron diciendome

"Lo siento"

Después de que te fuiste volví a estar solo soportando las burlas de mis compañeros ahora no tengo amigos ni padres que me entienda estoy sola…pero no seré ya más la débil

Ahora yo seré la fuerte ya no seré una loba tímida ahora seré la mas fuerte y nunca…. ¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE NADIE ME DAÑE!

Ahora en la única que puedo confiar es en mí y solo en mí….

Mi nombre es **Mai The Wolf**

Eliza: Bueno hasta aquí el oneshot realmente espero que les por leer


End file.
